


They Called It Etheria

by happy_little_trees3



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Death, Etheria - Freeform, F/F, F/M, They didnt win, War, season five spoilers, space travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24221077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy_little_trees3/pseuds/happy_little_trees3
Summary: There were monuments. They were older than the skeletons. Older than the destruction. Older than the stones. They were not from the natives of the planet.The monuments described a hero. They called her She-Ra. She was the protector of the people. A hero.A key.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	They Called It Etheria

It took three hundred years to find this galaxy. It is at the edge of the universe, and although we can travel far and fast, it took a long time to learn how. The people in the galaxys near it called it strange names. Our translators only show the words destruction and chaos. We thought we were prepared.

We were not prepared. 

The planets were shells. Broken remnants of society's long forgotten. We asked each other how this could happen. We never answer that question. 

The stars were burnt out. It was darkness. The only light we had was the one we brought with us. 

We never land on the planets. They are barren, and they are broken. There are no heat signatures. No survivors. They are nightmares. Our worst fears were brought to life as we saw the destruction of these planets. 

It scares us to see an entire galaxy broken like this. The science team aboard our ship says that it happened at the same time. All of the planets were destroyed at the same time.

What can do this to a planet? To a galaxy, we ask. 

Some of the more religious passengers say it was the wrath of the gods. That these people did something they shouldn’t have. But they do not say it with confidence. They doubt. 

We managed to calculate the epicenter of the destruction. Some of the planets were more broken than others. The epicenter was not the center of the galaxy. The planet was near the center, yes, but it was far from it. 

It surprised us all that this damage came from a planet. How could a  _ planet  _ destroy a galaxy?

We asked these questions until we could see it. 

The planet had split into pieces. Earth floated in chunks the size of continents around what used to be the planet's core. There must have been oceans, speculate one of the crew members. There are gaps.

Another suggests that whatever was in those gaps is just...gone.

We landed on the planet. Headquarters wanted to know how this happened. If it would happen again. How we could stop it.  _ If  _ we could stop it.

Some suggested using the power for our own gain. They stopped when they saw the footage from the planet's surface. 

There were castles, towns. Stones that radiated a strange energy. There were ships and spires and broken robots whose memory chips were long destroyed. 

The bodies were the most surprising part. Only their skeletons were left, but they did not die when the planet was destroyed. There were weapons, wounds. 

There was war. 

There were monuments. They were older than the skeletons. Older than the destruction. Older than the stones. They were not from the natives of the planet. 

The monuments described a hero. They called her She-Ra. She was the protector of the people. A hero. 

A key. 

We do not know what happened to this planet. To this galaxy. We do know that whoever came here, they turned the planet into a weapon of destruction. It had a natural energy. They corrupted it. 

They called it Etheria.

There were records left from the native people. The ones who didn’t build the weapon. Those who fought back. Whoever put the weapon there, whoever made this She-Ra, they were forced out by their creation. By She-Ra. They became afraid of what they made. 

There were two of them, says the scouting party. Two She-Ras. 

The first was chosen by the people who made the weapon. She did not want to be the weapon. She fought back, and hid the planet. That is what the monuments say. What the words inscribed upon them declare to a world long dead.

The second She-Ra brought the planet back to its galaxy, from wherever it had been. She set off the weapon. She destroyed this galaxy. That is what the bodies and the destruction say. What the unspoken words of war declare to the emptiness of space.

We thought that was what happened. We thought it was that simple. That this second She-Ra fulfilled her creators goals of destruction.

We were wrong.

Someone else came to this planet. They tried to use this energy. And they destroyed everything in the process. They left their ships, so different from the natives. They left their spires, and their flags. They started the war that killed the bodies. 

Before we left, we gave as many of the bodies we could a burial. They deserved that much. The last two we buried were together when they died. Holding each other. 

There was writing on the chest of one. An energy. We translated it. She was supposed to be the fail safe.

We think she was She-Ra. The second one. We told headquarters that she must have tried to stop it. That she tried to stop the invaders from destroying the planet she called home. But she couldn’t. 

War does not just stop. 

We don’t know what happened here. Why this galaxy is gone. Who these people were. Why they were fighting, and what they fought for. We don’t know who came here and made a planet into a weapon. We don’t know who used that weapon. 

We know they called it Etheria. 

**Author's Note:**

> So I usually write Harry Potter stuff but I binged season five of She-Ra yesterday, had this idea, and said what the fuck let’s do it.
> 
> If you couldn’t tell this was a AU of the last episode where things...didn’t go well. 
> 
> Leave a comment and let me know what you thought!


End file.
